ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Ordo Fabula/Deities
: Kagami Kagi ("Mirror God") are the emperors of Fabula and rulers over the individual areas stretching across it. Upon collision of ancient mythological worlds, their birth resulted, their new found life granted by the mirrors destining them to bring balance to the world that laid before them. Though they are mortal, they received their title as gods due to their immense power and abilities. The common folk respects and even fears some of the myths, though most are gentle in nature. They peacefully coexist with the Fairy Tales unless equilibrium is disturbed. In the histories of the land, many kamis are mentioned, though only few actually known to have graced humanity with their presence. Susano'o A creature that took the form of a giant black moose, featuring several horns on it's head. It is seen wandering through the Japanese Forest, tearing trees apart on it's quest to find those who are bringing misfortune to the world. Those who know the creature avoid it's presence as there is no chance in surviving a fight with it. It usually is not harming anyone. It's also known as the magistrate of the world. Amaterasu A human tree ghost who is living inside of a magical tree in the center of the forest. Only the Yōkai are able to lure the beautiful girl out of her hideout. She is known for keeping the world's trees and rivers at health. She is the deceased sister of Susano'o and Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi A nocturnal creature that is yet unknown to most people. It's unclear which form it took, though if you listen closely to the night sky you are supposed to hear it's victim's painful screams in the distance. He would show up in the form of a white and black haired human if he means to contact someone. He is the oldest brother of the tree siblings and the most powerful and is presumed dead after the Birth Arc finale. Shiranui Amaterasu's childhood friend, a wolf creature who shifts his form at full moon. The Artifact An artificial kid which was created in Tsukuyomi's so called "womb" and used to live in the depths of the Sightless Maze, serving the moon Kagami Kami. A weapon created to copy information and abilities of others, which is not really alive. Most of the time he takes the form of a white snake with a few black scales on its neck and poisonous fangs. He is considered the first artificial Kami. He is now the self proclaimed ruler of the eastern Fabula parts. Yamata no Orochi A titanic serpent, spreading eight elemental heads from its neck, each deadlier than the other. It is known to be the most cruel and aggressive kami of the world, once slain by Akaneiro after seeking to achieve world domination on terms of its own benefit. Once decaying in the desolate graveyard of Gypsy Bay, the snake revived after centuries, now finding itself under control of the Artifact, having claimed the sunshine beach as its respective ruling grounds. Shai Ra